How Much he Loves You
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: The Cullen kids take a trip to the mall. while there, something terrible happens to Bella that makes her feel used and dirty. Can Edward make her feel 'clean' again? *Protective Guys alert* AH 2-shot! Rated 'M' for graphic rape!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random one-shot (maybe two shot) that I thought of.**

** Be warned, it contains some VERY graphic (almost) rape. I just can not get enough of the guys getting all protective over the girls. Sighh… annyways plz read and review! XOXO**

** Nothing belongs to me except the plot!**

**Review Plzz!**

Bella's POV

Those green eyes penetrated mine as we lied on his plush bed at his house.

I traced my fingers under hit shirt, along his abs as his fingers raked through my hair. My head rested on his shoulder and I bit my lip. Edward and I had just finished a heated make-out session and I could still feel the bulge in his pants. On more occasions than one, I had offered to take care of the situation for him but he wanted our first time to be special even if it was just foreplay. I sighed and looked up at him.

"We have to get going or we will be holding everybody up." I said with a frown. Edward laced our fingers together and kissed my forehead.

I tried to get up but he pulled me back down onto his chest.

"I love you." He said then flashed me a grin.

I pecked his lips chastely and got up.

"I love you too, Edward." I said then made my way over to the bathroom connected to his bedroom to try and get my make-out hair tamed.

I huffed and plopped back down on the bed. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"there is no use. My hair is completely untamable after I make out with you." I shook me head.

He chuckled. "I just cant help but play with your gorgeous hair while I suck on that neck or yours."

I whimpered and had to stop myself from tackling his lips again.

His lips pulled up into a smirk. "Let me help baby."

I raised my eye brow at him but shrugged, handing him a brush.

Sitting in front of him, he molded his legs around mine so I was almost in his lap.

He began running the brush through my hair as if he was caressing it. I don't know why but it really turned me on. He continued to brush through my hair and I moaned before I could stop myself. I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

After a while, he gestured for me to hand him a hair tie that was on my wrist. I did so and he gathered my hair up into his hands and secured it with the elastic.

In the bathroom mirror, I noticed he did I better job than I usually do. The ponytail was loose but cute with loose hair falling and framing my face.

"Edward, I don't know what im going to do with you." I said emerging from the bathroom.

His face fell. "you don't like it? I thought I did a pretty damn good job for my first time trying that and-"

I kissed him softly to shut him up.

"no babe, I meant because you can do my hair better than I can." I said and another smirk played on his lips.

He attacked my neck with open mouth kisses and I moaned, lacing my fingers through his hair.

Just as his lips found mine, my phone began ringing.

Edward groaned but latched onto my neck again. I answered the phone out of breath.

"Hello" I said, knowing that the person on the other end could hear my panting.

"Woah Bella bear, sorry if I interrupted something between you and eddie but Alice wanted to know where you guys are at." I just whimpered in respnce because Edward moved to nipping at my ear.

He then grabbed my phone and put it up to his ear.

"What the hell do you want Emmet?" Edward growled. But then it was my turn. I grazed my teeth along the length of his ear, stopping to suck on the lobe just how he likes it.

He groaned. "yeah we are coming, bye."

"I swear to god Bella. You're going to be the death of me." he said and kissed me one more sweet time.

After we both finally managed to pull apart from each other, we made our way to Edward's Volvo.

When we got into the car, I yawned multiple times. I hardly got any sleep the previous night because I wanted to finish a really addicting novel.

But, I managed to stay awake the whole ride to the Hale's house, where Alice and Emmet already were because they had a "slumber party."

When we arrived, they were all already waiting outside for us.

Rosalie smiled at me. "I like your hair Bella."

I looked over at Edward who of course was smirking like a mad man.

I rolled my eyes then Emmet spoke up with a booming voice.

"I can promise you guys one thing, im never going to call either one of their phones ever again while they're with each other. My god! Bella answered the phone, she couldn't even speak! She was moaning and panting. Then, Edward answered all pissed off but he was groaning. I mean-" I slapped my hand over Emmet's mouth; my face bright red. Edward was chuckling and the rest of the group couldn't contain their laughter.

"Ok ok. Its not that funny. Now can you please tell me where everybody is riding?" I said in an annoyed tone. The laughter died down and so did the temperature of my face.

"Well Edward, you can leave your car here. Jasper and I will ride together and you two are stuck with Emmet and rose." Alice said excitedly.

I nodded and walked toward Emmet's Jeep. Edward had to help me into it as always and Rose called driving because the passenger side was taken up by a bunch of car parts that belong to Emmet.

So I became the peanut butter to an Edward and Emmet sandwich.

Five minutes into the car ride, I managed to lay my head in Edward's lap and I plopped my feet into Emmet's.

With Edward curling my hair around his fingers and Emmet playing with my toes, I fell asleep almost instantly.

XOXOXOXO

I was woken up by a tickling sensation on my feet. My feet began to thrash out until they hit something with a soft thud followed by a huff.

The tickling stopped and I opened my eyes to see Emmet rubbing his stomach.

"Bella, you kicked me." Emmet said while trying to hold back a smile.

"Emmet, you tickled me." I said rolling my eyes.

I looked up from my place in Edward's lap to meet his green eyes. He smiled lovingly at me and I turned my head, letting my hair fall over my face to hide my blush.

He brushed my hair out of the way of my heated cheeks and caressed the red area on them.

Then he spoke up.

"come on love. We are here." I groaned and suggested that we go by star bucks.

He chuckled and promised that we would.

Upon entering the mall, the first thing I see is a Books-A-Million. I grab Edward's hand and bolt before Alice could stop us.

As soon as we entered the store, we both received a text from alice telling us to meet at the food court in an hour. I just threw my phone at Edward, not wanting to get disturbed by her again.

In a little over thirty minutes, I had chosen quite a few novels and a cook book while Edward only picked out one of those wind up teeth chomper toys from the knick knack section.

I laughed and threw it into the pile with my books. I tried to pay for it myself but as usual, he distracted me with his lips and slipped the money to the cashier.

When I noticed what he did, I grumbled and rolled my eyes. The woman behind the counter chuckled and mumbled a goodbye. I did the same and grasped Edward's hand, leaving the shop.

We still had about twenty-five minutes so he led the way to the nearest escalators. As soon as we stepped off of them, I saw a star bucks.

After letting out a little squeal, I grasped Edward's hand and ran to the coffee shop.

I heard him chuckling behind me as I stood in line. I breathed in the scent of cocoa and caramel and Edward slid his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

Eventually, we both made it to the front of the line.

"Hello and welcome to star bucks. What can I get you today ma'am?" said a pimply boy with shaggy hair.

"I'll take one caramel macchiato, Please." I said smiling. He looked up at Edward and I expected him to shake his head but he ended up asking for another caramel macchiato.

The pimply boy told us our price and went to fix our drink. I turned around to face Edward with a raised eyebrow because I knew he hated coffee.

"Emmet loves coffee." he said simply and I just nodded.

. We paid for the drinks and started walking towards the main seating area of the food court to meet Alice.

Edward grabbed my drink and took a sip. He grimanced and handed it back quickly.

I chuckled and took a sip, moaning at the sweet caramel.

We ended up practically making out in the middle of the mall food court until I heard a familiar high pitched voice.

"Damn, are they planning on coming up for air?" The voice said. Followed by chuckles and a big booming laugh.

I detached my self from Edward quickly, glowing red.

I looked up to see the group. Emmet's eyes lit up.

"OOH! Coffee! Did you get me some Belly?" I laughed and handed him his cup.

He came up to me kissing me on the cheek.

"you really should be thanking Edward." then he came up to give Edward a kiss on the cheek but Edward stood up really quick.

"Okay! Us girls are going to go to Victoria Secret and you guys can go to a video game store or something." Rose said beaming.

The guys grumbled but knew not to argue. They each came up to their girlfriends and kissed them good bye. "I love you"s were exchanged and before I knew it, we were standing outside of the store.

I started to come inside but one of the workers stopped me, saying that I couldn't bring drinks in the shop.

I told the girls that I would finish my drink and come in later.

Standing outside of the shop sipping my drink, I wondered around thinking that I would be able to find my way back. I thought wrong.

I tried to look through the crowds of people to find one of those maps but I ended up gracefully falling on my face.

I franticly tried to search for my phone but then I remembered I had given it to Edward in the book shop.

Taking calming breaths, I tried to find my way back to Victoria Secret. I made my way over to the nearest trash can and tossed my coffee.

My hands rested on the rail that looks over the bottom level of the mall and I closed my eyes; taking deep breaths.

"why aren't you a pretty little thing." A deep, unfamiliar voice said behind me.

I looked up to see a man with long, blond hair pulled back into a pony tail and a pair of creepy blue eyes. His face held an even creepier smile. Behind him stood a dark man with long dreads who had an ancient looking face. They were both dressed in dark clothes and hoodies.

The blond man looked over as the man with dreads and spoke.

"Do you think we should choose this one? We will have to move again but damn, I think its worth it."

He said licking his lips.

"Oh yes definitely." then he spoke to me.

"Listen sweet heart. You act normal. Act like im your boyfriend or something. But if you make one little sound that might get us noticed, you are going to get hurt." the blond one said then lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal a gun secured in the hem of his boxers.

I whimpered but nodded and they both flashed me a creepy grin.

The blond one lazily slung his arm over my shoulder and began walking towards the escalators.

Chills ran all the way down to my toes as I thought of what they had in store for me.

We exited the mall and went towards a large black SUV. The dark man opened the car door for me casually and I hesitantly came in.

From where we were parked, I could see Emmet's Jeep and Alice's new Porsche.

I began to cry thinking about Edward. I had an idea of what these men would do to me and I doubt Edward would ever touch me again. More tears streamed down my face at that.

"Aww sweetheart don't cry. I'll be gentle." spoke the guy with dreads.

"Speak for your self, Laurant." the blonde guy said with an evil glint in his eye.

They instructed me to crawl to the back of the vehicle. I noticed they had taken out the third row of seats, leaving plenty of room in the trunk.

The blonde man shoved me down and started to fiddle with his belt, causing me to back up until my back was pushed against the wall of the trunk.

The man, Laurant, chuckled.

"Oh James, look, she's terrified. You don't think she's pure, do you?" he said trying to sound sympathetic.

James looked down at me after getting his belt off.

"Are you still a virgin sweetheart?" he said Evilly. I just whimpered in response.

He laughed filled with evil joy and pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift move, springing his member to life. He lied down, grabbing my pony tail and forcing me to bend over until it touched my lips.

He was actually kind of small but I was still scared all the same.

"Open your pretty little mouth sweetheart." he said, tugging at my pony tail again. I shook my head and he slapped me on my face. I whimpered but obliged. As soon as I did so, he shoved it in my mouth and down my throat, causing me to gag. He pounded into my throat over and over until he forced my head all the way down and he didn't pull back up. He just held me there, moaning at his own pleasure.

I gagged and gagged but he didn't let up. I couldn't breathe but he still held me there. Finally, he let me sit all the way up. I gasped for air and looked around frantically, holding my throat.

I looked to my left out the tinted window of the trunk and I saw Emmet and jasper jogging to his jeep.

I was about to reach for the emergency trunk handle on the inside but I was shoved down again.

After a while of gagging me with his disgusting cock, he finally let me come up again, completely letting go of the ponytail.

I saw Laraunt adjusting himself in the same position James was in which gave me a little time.

My hand shot to the emergency door handle which popped open automatically. As soon as it had an opening, I screamed Jasper's name as loud as I could.

Both of their heads shot up and Emmet's eyes met mine. But then, the trunk was shut in front of my face, and I saw the Men's panicked faces.

"Why the hell did you do that you stupid bitch!" James screamed at me.

Just then, the trunk door opened revealing a steaming Emmet and Jasper.

Emmet immediately grabbed Laurant my his hair, dragging him to the concrete.

Jasper grabbed me and stood me on the concrete as well, telling me to run to the car.

I didn't watch the fight. I pressed my back to the car and slid down, hugging my knees.

I didn't cry, I just sat in shock.

Jasper came up and put his hand on my shoulder causing me to squeal in fear.

"Its ok Bella. Its just me. Emmet went to get Edward. You should have seen him when he couldn't find you. I have never seen him so scared before in his life." Jasper said putting a calming hand on my shoulder.

I leaned into his comforting touch. "It wont last for long though jazz. Once he sees that im all used, he wont want to have anything to do with me." The thing he did next really surprised and kind of angered me.

He laughed. Like a knee slapping, rib grabbing laugh.

"glad to see that I amuse you." I said coldly. I was surprised that I wasn't going into hysteria. I guess the shock hadn't worn off yet.

He sobered up and looked straight into my eyes. "You have no idea how much he loves you Bella."

I opened my mouth to speak but shut it quickly when I heard my name being called by that velvety voice I love so much.

**OK so yeah, definitely a two-shot! Love you guys! *MOOCHES***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im back for number two! Woop woop! I really want some reviews so please gimmie some!**

** Anywho… heres the second chapter!**

* * *

** Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard Edward's smooth voice say as he ran toward me.

I kept my head between my knees; hoping that the parking lot would swallow me whole. Edward was probably running over to me to tell me how he was sorry but he couldn't deal with this kind of thing and that it was over.

That is until he squatted down and used his finger to tilt my head up to meet his eyes. His eyes, though still my favorite shade of green, were slightly darker. The moment he looked at me, I saw that he did still love me. That he was worried sick about me. As soon as I saw that, all the reality of what happened came crashing down on me like I was atlas, holding up the world.

I jumped from my position on the concrete to in his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and let me sob into his chest. He then picked me up and got into the back of Emmet's Jeep; putting me in his lap.

I looked up from my spot with the door still open to meet the rest of the family's faces.

Alice was sniffling into jaspers shirt with him rubbing her hair soothingly. Rosalie looked at me with concern, tears threatening to spill over. And Emmet simply looked pissed off.

I felt horrible. I knew it wasn't my fault but I could have prevented it. If there really is a difference. I could have just stayed close to the store like a good little girl and none of this would have happened.

I calmed down a little and my sobs turned into sniffles. Edward looked at me with concern and the family crowded around the vehicle.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened?" Edward asked. Talking slowly and calmly like I was some breakable doll.

I took a shaky breath; thinking I could handle it.

"Well, I wandered off from the girls at Victoria Secret because the shop keeper wouldn't let me bring my drink in. I eventually got lost and I had given you my cell. As I was trying to find my way back, those two men came and told me to act normal or they would hurt me." I gestured to the police car pulling out of the parking lot. I was really surprised with myself. I held my voice strong.

Then I continued.

"I had no idea what they were going to do to me. They took me into the back of their SUV and… and-" Just thinking about what they did to me made me hurl.

I covered up my mouth and leaped from the jeep; shoving the group out of my way. I emptied my stomach until I was gasping for breath.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I began pacing.

_Why did this have to happen to me? Did I do something to deserve this or something? _I thought to my self.

My thinking got cut off by Edward. He looked pissed and concerned at the same time.

"Bella, you have to tell me what happened in that vehicle. If you don't, im going to assume the worst. And if that happens, im going to be in jail. So please tell me what happened." he begged.

I sighed. I knew I had to do it. The whole family began to crowd again.

"Ok, they put me in the back of the car and- and-" my voice was not so strong this time. I tripped over my words and I was breathing heavily to calm myself down.

"-and they made me… ya know… pleasure them with my mouth." I felt Edward tense. More emotion built inside of me and I couldn't stop the words that came rushing out.

"He wouldn't even let me breath, Edward! He kept choking me and gagging me and I couldn't do anything about it! He completely violated me for his own fucking pleasure!" I screamed. An angry tear slid down my face but I forced my voice to grow a little softer.

"It would have been a lot worse with out Emmet or Jazz being there." I said with a sad sigh; embarrassed about my outburst.

I looked over to Emmet. His dimples were completely gone and he gave me a small, sad smile. I couldn't help but run over and wrap my arms around his neck, letting a few silent tears travel down my cheek and disappear into the fabric of his T-shirt.

Emmet squeezed me tightly but I didn't complain like usual, I just hugged even tighter.

When he released me, he wiped the tears away and kissed my cheek.

I then looked over at jasper who was looking at the ground with his hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

I did the same with him but this time, I didn't cry. Instead if squeezing me to death like Emmet, jasper just hugged me ever so lightly but I still tried to squeeze the life out of him. He chuckled and let go, kissing my cheek.

That was when the girls attacked. They ran at me sobbing and apologizing like they murdered my grandma or something. It wasn't their fault , what happened to me, But that didn't stop the "Im sorry"s from over flooding my ears. I hugged them back and tried to reassure them that it wasn't their fault. Us girls all ended up sobbing with the guys standing awkwardly behind us. I even heard Emmet grumbling about 'women'.

When we all decided it was time to return home and get out of the gross parking lot, we all got back in the seats we arrived in. With the music on, nobody really spoke. Leaving me to think.

I thought of how dirty I felt. Of how much I really wanted a shower but I knew that it wouldn't really help me feel clean. I thought of how I never wanted to see another man that way besides Edward.

I thought of how Edward must have felt. He always thought of me as pure and innocent and he said that that was one of the things he loved about me. That we would both be each others first. He was my first kiss, my first real relationship, the first and only person I would ever want to get intimate with and I know he felt the same way. So by doing that to me, they took away from Edward too. And that had tears rolling down my cheeks.

Edward of course realized it because he had me cradled in his arms, my head on his chest. When he felt the moisture soak into his shirt, he tilted my head up and wiped the tears away. He held my tighter to him and just let me cry, knowing that I didn't want to make a big scene out of the sudden water works.

I did eventually stop crying about halfway back but I still stayed with my head buried in his chest. I let his scent soothe me.

We pulled back up to the Cullen house. I had Alice call Charlie and tell him we scheduled an emergency sleep over because I wasn't ready to talk to him about it. Quite frankly, I wasn't ready for a night without Edward. Jasper and Rose did the same.

We walked through the heavy double doors and Esme came to greet us.

"Oh hello dears! Did you all have a good time? I guess we are having a big slumber party, huh? Well Carlisle is working second shift at the hospital and wont be back until eleven or so but I'm sure he wont mind.," she said excitedly. She really didn't mind us all over, her house was plenty big enough. As long as we didn't sleep with the opposite sex.

They chatted a little more and she read us the rules of the sleeping arrangements once more. I was going to have one of the guest rooms, which was the only one on the third floor besides Edward's room. Alice and Rose would both sleep in Alice's king sized bed. Finally, Emmet would have the bed in the other guest bedroom and jasper would sleep on the couch in the bedroom that Emmet was in. Of course the girls offered for me to sleep in with them but I declined. I didn't really feel like listening to more of their unnecessary apologies.

I didn't stay and chat, I just went straight up to the bathroom beside Edward's room and jumped into the shower.

Letting the steam surround me, I began to scrub myself with my puff ball sponge that I kept in that shower. I nearly used half of the soap but I still didn't feel clean. My skin became raw from the constant scrubbing. It stung but I still kept scrubbing, desperate to feel clean again.

I got frustrated and tossed the damn soap bottle across the room, crashing into the rack of other soaps and candles, causing a big, loud mess.

Overwhelmed with emotions, I just sat under the now-chilled water and sobbed, still scrubbing at my raw, red skin.

Rushed footsteps sounded and I knew somebody was coming up the stairs. Caught in some sort of frenzy, I still kept scrubbing and sobbing.

Eventually, the shower door open and I looked up to see Edward's face. Immediately, I dropped the soapy sponge and cried into my hands.

Edward reached over and turned the water off, then wrapped the towel around me and pulled me into his arms.

He rocked me back and forth humming my calming lullaby.

After I calmed down, he looked down at me.

"Bella, what the hell happened in there? You had we worried you had fallen or something. I thought you hurt yourself." he said with worry lines on his fore head.

"I cant feel clean, Edward. Im just so dirty. No amount of soap or scrubbing makes me feel clean. I hate it! Im surprised you're even touching me right now." I said looking down.

He sighed and tilted my chin up.

"Oh Bella, you are definitely not dirty. Those men are some dirty mother fuckers but you… you are my innocent, beautiful, pure Bella. And I love you so damn much." he said with a steady voice.

I looked into his loving eyes and couldn't help but connect my lips with his.

He kissed back but when I began to grip my hands in his hair, my towel started to fall. I blushed and Edward chuckled. He pecked my forehead and easily lifted me off of him. He fumbled in his drawers and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt.

I grinned and changed right in front of him, he had just seen me naked I really didn't think it would matter.

My smile faded when I realized it was time to go to the guest room.

I got up and began to walk to the door, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his lap, which caused me to giggle.

"And where do you think you're going little missy?" he asked.

I giggled some more and said, "To bed."

He pointed behind him to his own bed. I looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"What Esme doesn't know wont hurt her." I laughed.

He rubbed some lotion on my raw skin and kissed each spot tenderly. Then, we snuggled into the covers together.

"I love you, Edward." I mumbled.

Edwards response was right in my ear, "I love you too Bella, so fucking much."

* * *

** I am sorry! I find cursing Edward very sexy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! XOXO review! - Lexy**


End file.
